Smash BU: Gallem VS Dharkon
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is Smash BU's First Series Of Stories called "Gallem VS Dharkon".
1. Dark David The Writer VS Gallem

Dark David The Writer: Here is a Smash BU fiction with a battle between Me VS Gallem in "Master" Dharkon VS Gallem Sky.

Gallem: YOU ARE GOING DOWN, SERVANT OF DHARKON!

Dark David The Writer: No I am not. Dark David The Writer, Daraku, and Gatoe belong to tAll3Shyguy On DA, tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fanfiction/Youtube/Tumblr, tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own, DavidTWr On Nintendo Network, Or KalligLegacy On Discord. All other characters belong to their righptful company.

Dharkon: THAT IS RIGHT, MY SERVANT.

David The Writer: This is difinitely a first to see Gallem and Dharkon Being here.

Dark David The Writer: Background Song Is Gallem from Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Smash BU: Gallem VS Dharkon Story 1  
****Dark David The Writer VS Gallem In Dharkon VS Gallem Sky**

Dharkon calls upon his servant, Dark David The Writer.

Dharkon says "I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE OUT GALLEM. DESTROY HIM BEFORE YOUR LIGHT SIDE TAKES OUT BOTH ME AND HIM."

Dark David The Writer says "As you command, Master."

Dark David The Writer Starts his Battle On Eldin Bridge against Link and Zelda. He defeats them flawlessly. He gains A Dark Link Ally To Call on. Then He Heads To Mushroomy Kingdom to Battles Peach And Mario which he calls on Dark Link To Help out and they win. He Gains A Shadow Mario Ally and Dark Peach Ally. Then He heads to Green Hill Zone And Battles Sonic. He wins and Gains A Dark Sonic Ally To Call on. He heads To Norfair to battle Samus, Dark Samus, And Ridley and calls on Shadow Mario and Dark Peach allies for assist and Wins. He gains a Dark Samus Ally to Call on. He then battles Giant Deviltena in Palutena's Temple, calling on Dark Sonic Ally And Dark Samus Ally. He wins and Finally arrives at Dharkon VS Gallem Sky.

Gallem says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ATTACKING THE CHARACTERS, DARK DAVID THE WRITER?"

Dark David The Writer says "To Stop them from killing Master Dharkon and To get to You who is My Target, Gallem."

Gallem laughs and says "YOU THINK DHARKON'S PUNY DARKNESS CAN BEAT MY LIGHT? WELL THEN BRING IT ON."

Dark David The Writer Attacks Gallem using all his specials and smash attacks to destroy his core. He wins but at that moment Dharkon is struck down by Galleom.

Dharkon says to Dark David The Writer "Someone programmed Gallem's Servant Galleom to defeat me while You defeated Gallem nulliflying both sides."

Rita Mordio says "Yeah it worked both Gallem and Dharkon are down."

Mario Says "That's a-great."

"I won't let them win, Dharkon." Dark David The Writer says.

Dharkon says "It... is... too late. They... already... have. Proceed with... Resurrection... Prodecure."

Gallem says "My Servants... Do the same..."

Rathalos Grabs Galleom And They Initiate Reset on Gallem and Dracula, Marx, Daraku, Gatoe, and Dark David The Writer do the same.

Rita Mordio says "Rats We need more help than what we Have."

Suddenly Master Hand And Crazy Hand Appear.

Master Hand says "WE CAN HELP WITH THAT."

Story 1 End...


	2. GatoeDaraku VS PitViridi In ReBoFo

David The Writer: It is time for 300 HP 4 Stock Smash Battle in Reset Bomb Forest of Gatoe And Daraku VS Viridi And Pit. This is a Battle of Dharkon's Minions VS The Hands' Allies.

Viridi: I won't to my Brother or my Dark Side.

Pit: I still wonder why Daraku and Gatoe got chosen to represent Dharkon.

Daraku: It is because of The Recent Viridi Tumblr Blog Found By David The Writer as that has A Viridi that Serves Dharkon who the Tumblr Blog calls Gaia.

Gatoe: That Evil Viridi Is The Inspiration for me and Daraku is the one who created me in the BU so he came with me to Dharkon's Side.

Dark David The Writer: Yeah after Dharkon's defeat, I take control of them in Smash BU. I also get Galleom And Rathalos and Dracula ZX With NetNavi .

Medi The NetNavi: If Dracula is going to have a NetNavi, I suggest we add To Our Network Group.

David The Writer: I'll have that happen. Disclaimer please for now.

Pit: Here it comes. All Characters © Their Original Owners. Daraku and Gatoe Specifically © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land On Fan-Fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3ShyguySkullLand on Archive Of Our Own or KalligLegacy On Discord.

David The Writer: Thank you, Pit. Background song is Lifelight (English) from Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Now on with the Story.

* * *

**Smash BU: Gallem VS Dharkon Story 2  
Gatoe and Daraku attack Viridi and Pit in Reset Bomb Forest in Smash BU**

Gatoe says "I am bored, Daraku. I know David the Writer doesn't have the non-head of Viridi Mii outfit but I think we got to attack Viridi and Pit in Reset Bomb Forest Stage."

Daraku says "I agree, but we must follow Dharkon's Orders of when to attack, my Creation."

Suddenly Dharkon says "Go ahead and do that attack."

Gatoe says "Thank you, Lord Dharkon."

Pit Of Light and Pit are sparring in the Reset Bomb Forest. Viridi and Deviltena are watching. Then a Dharkon's Spirit copy of Pit of Light and Deviltena appear and attack the one they're the copy of.

Viridi says "Those copies can't be alone. We aren't in Dharkon's area."

Gatoe says "That is correct, my Light Side."

Viridi shouts "Gatoe!"

Daraku says "Don't forget about me."

Pit shouts "Daraku!"

Daraku says "Let's take of the God Of Order, my creation."

"What?!" Pit says.

Suddenly Viridi gets mad and land ins.

Announcer shouts "Viridi Protects Her Allies In Smash BU!"

Viridi says "I will help you, my true love." She becomes a Mii Swordfighter in Viridi's Outfit and viridi wig with 1232 moveset to fight.

Gatoe then becomes a Mii Swordfighter in Viridi's Outfit and Toy-Con Visor with 1232 moveset to fight.

"Finally I can fight." Gatoe says.

"2V2 Team Battle 300 HP 4 stock are the rules then." Pit says.

"Agreed." Daraku says.

The match begins and much damage is done to Daraku's Team. It ends when Viridi lays the final hit on Daraku.

Daraku says "Damn, Let us retreat now, Gatoe."

They retreat out of the area.

Pit says "Damn they got away."

Viridi says "The good thing is I can fight now but the bad thing is so can my dark side."

Pit says "Yeah. But you were amazing out there."

Pit of Light says "I will make sure Gatoe and Daraku are defeated, Viridi.

"Alright Pit of Light. Thanks Pit, my love."

The end of This Part...


End file.
